Why would Playerunknown do this?
by Burnin Chaos
Summary: My first story, some guy is forced to fight for his life... for the rest of his lives
1. First blood

The first step I take on this broken smaller island just of of a larger, not so large Russian island, felt like hell. What did I do to deserve this!? I payed my taxes and I wasn't in the way of the government so there was no reason to place me in this cruel game, filled with sick viewer and insane opponents. There's no way I would win this! I haven't even been anywhere near a gun.

100 insane, adrenaline driven, redneck, cock suckers, getting off on the fact that they get to kill another human legally.

We enter the plane one by one although the seats weren't so bad it still was not the best flight I've been on, this guy next to me won't shut up about how he claims to have won once, heh what a joke. The back of the plane opens with a loud clunk, 5 or 10 people run for it like it's a million BPs. I know I should drop around Pochinki as it is a larger city with some decent high ground, so I jump but it looks like I'm not the only one who likes the big city. Tearing the cord out of the dangerously damaged parachute gave me a surprise as it worked like a charm.

Basically slamming face first into the ground I cut the chute away, shoot up and make a break for the closest building, throwing the door open I find a frying pan, a black somewhat strong looking vest and a biker's helmet. "This is the best I got?" I mumble under my shaky breath, taking a look in some other rooms and buildings I get a more standard gear set that consists of a semi-auto rifle and a SMG thing? I think they call it a hump or dump or whatever. Then what snaps me out of my daydreaming is a clang from the pan on my back! Thank go for that or I was done for, quickly spinning around I catch a glimpse of some guy hiding behind the fence, I reach for my grenade and lob it at his direction. Now with a automatic weapon and a bolt action sniper I can really kick some ass! 4 kills in on my first game and still standing strong, exactly as I think that I'm hit in the shoulder with a bullet, dashing for cover I hid and care for the tremendously painful hole in my shoulder! I take a little sneak peak and have a bullet whistle past my ear, where was that bastard? My question was answered as a buggy came crashing down the hill and onto the exposed open field where he may as well have a neon sign with "just some retard please shoot me!" Flashing with fireworks shooting out of his ass. I immediately peak and fire at the rusty frame of the delicate vehicle, causing the driver to swerve of into a tree, it bursts into a fire ball! Roasting him alive, the screams of another living man never felt so good.

The circle is really closing in now, only 20 more inhuman dick heads to go, I hear gunshot to my left and then behind me only to be countered with the disorientating sound of bullets in front of me. I take cover in a little cement shit shack, 14 people left and... *clink clink* OH SWEET BABY JESUS! I just sprint out of there before the grenade explodes, gun shots rattle behind me as I find a new hiding spot behind a tree. I'm completely fucked for ever direction! Can't go back or I'll enter the "no play zone" and going forward would be suicide as there are 2 or 3 assholes trying to shoot me, I thought it was game over until and airdrop fell next to me. Taking cover behind it and grabbing the LMG inside I make a move to stand up and mow down these freaks, only to get consumed by the"no play zone" and take heavy damage. I fell down, too weak to get back up, I accept my fate and die. Suddenly I wake up back on that small island only with what appears to be a friend, maybe we'd make a good duo...


	2. Overkill

I starting to have second thoughts about this "teammate" as he keeps telling me "don't take anything until I tell you to" and "you better be good at this" his voice is filled with a deep American accent, he had a thick leather trench coat, a pair of slightly dirty punk boots, black slacks and a slick pair of rimless shades. "What brings you to the battle grounds?" He asks, I replied with a quick look at him and looked back out the window. "Not much of a talker eh? Heh... I was sent by the government for stealing food for my family" he seem ever so slightly friendlier, so I tell him about how I was sent here for no reason, the back doors to the plane screech open once again.

We decided to land on the roof of the school along with about 5 other people, being the smart one I land at the pool and loot the entire building, all I profited from is a vertical double barrel shotgun and an UZI. Gun shots blazing from the roof of the school while some others escape, I haden't seen my teammate though, maybe he was in need of cover fire or he was severely damaged. From discovering the stair case in the maze of classrooms, tables and chairs I dash up there only to be relieved to see him on the roof without a scratch, it scares me that he's wielding a revolver as he shoots at anything that moves (other than me of course). We run from the school to a couple of houses only to find a duo jump out of there car, leaving it unattended.

Lungs burning from the amount of exhaust the car creates, I fell as if I was going to pass out, until he taps my shoulder askes if we could exchange names. I happily tell him more than just my name, I tell him my age, birthday, my hobbies and a life time of stories. He only goes on to tell me his name before I feel us run over something and judging by the crunching sound it made, I can gather it was human. We approach the large bridge with the "no play zone" ticking our asshole, we just make it across but a bridge camper popped out tires and kills my friend.

In a blind fit of rage I take out my machine gun and waste several clips so I could make mince meat of him, I run the rest of the way to the military base. Legs on fire and covered in sweat, I perch upon a hill next to a tree, waiting for my next victim. 6 people left, "peace of cake" I thought then remembering how I died last time. 2 cars collide with a guy in between both so that lower the population by 1, two teams scramble out before the rusty vehicles burst into a flame. It is now a war zone, bullets flying and grenades going of. Little do they know that I'm watching this all go down, waiting for the perfect time to strike. In the end only 1 guy lived and all it takes is the right shot to kill him, My bullets turned him into Swiss cheese before he collapsed to the ground. "WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER!" I exclaimed right before I waking up again on the island right next to a group of 3, they picked me up and said "welcome to the squad".


	3. A sick cycle

It was a group of four, 3 males and 1 female, these were the first people I've met that didn't want to bathe in my blood or hang me with my own organs, in fact they were the best people I've met, we enter the game and loose. I play with squads, duos and then by myself (not a sexual innuendo) and have won on and off, this sick game keeps bringing me back to the same place, or to the desert and I think I'm going a little bit crazy. Maybe turning into one of them. I'll never be free from this curse that Keeps bringing me back to hell as soon as I leave.

PUBG plz don't sue me I love your game


End file.
